From Here to There
by sphinxx
Summary: What happens when you fall asleep while watching Newsies? Lets find out. wel li mkinda stuck on this, so if u have any ideas let me know, id love to hear them
1. Back in time

From Here to There  
  
Authors note: please, please review. Thnx Sphinxx  
  
Rachel awoke with a start. Beside her was her best friend Jessica. Jessica had short blonde hair and bright amethyst blue eyes. And Rachel had long black hair and piercing emerald green eyes. They had fallen asleep in the middle of Newsies. She had hoped it wasn't over. Then realized they weren't on her couch, or even in the house or in any house for that matter. She looked down and saw she wasn't in her jeans or shirt and neither was Jessica. They were wearing long white dresses that reached their ankles. She quickly shook Jessica to wake her up. She sat up and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" Jessica asked.  
  
"No clue." Said Rachel. "Wait! I think I know! I think we're in Newsies time." She said.  
  
"How can we be in Newsies time?" Jessica asked surprised, "That was over 100 years ago!"  
  
"You think I know that." Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
"So we're in Newsies time." Said Jessica, "What do we do when we're hungry?"  
  
"I guess we go get food. Come on."  
  
They wandered around until they found a store. "You got any money?" asked Rachel. Jessica had a dime and Rachel had a quarter. They went inside and got a loaf of bread. As they went out a boy of a bout 16, grabbed the bread and ran. They chased him into an alleyway. He thought, their girls, what could they do? As he reached the end of the alley, he dropped the bread and turned to face them. Before he could throw a punch, Rachel socked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. And before he could recover from the blow, Jessica grabbed the bread and they started to walk away like nothing happened. The boy said, "Youse guys are new, ain't ya? Youse don't look fam'liar."  
  
"Ya, we's jist gots 'ere." Said Rachel; still walking thinking the boy was finished. But he wasn't.  
  
"So what's ya guys' name?"  
  
"My name is Rachel but me friends call me Sphinx, and this here is my friend Jessica. She ain't got a nickname yet. What's yours?" she asked still walking. The boy caught up with them and kept walking. (it was a long alley )  
  
"I's Italicas, leadah of the Harlem Newsies."  
  
"You don't seem like a leader to me." Said Jessica.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"A leader shouldn't steal. It seems to me you ain't a very leader." She stated.  
  
"Watch it goil." He warned.  
  
"Or what?" by this time they had reached the end of the alley and walked to the street, leaving Italicas in the alley. As they sat under a tree eating the bread, Rachel said," it's time we played a little trick on our friend, Italicas."  
  
Please review to let us know if u like this story so far so we can continue it. Thnx Sphinx and Headache ^_^ 


	2. laser

OK I need to do this plz read New York .By Headache she helped me write this. So plz do its funny.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really have to do this? I don't own any of the newsies you know . I do own sphinx and italicas and all the other newsies you haven't of. Except mouse AKA Jessica. She owns her self.ok here we go.  
  
One more thing thank you to all my reviewers. Mostly Bridge and lltigereyes they were my first reviewers..But not Scooder.Scooder if your reading dis stop its just like da first. OK I'm done.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see come on"  
  
They walked around well Rachel looked for what she wanted .As they walked the same boy Italicas tried to pickpocket Jessica. She didn't even look to see who it was .She just turned around and punched. Blood started spurting form his nose. She grabbed the money and ran after Rachel .She still haven't found what she was looking for. so they kept walking. Jessica got hungry again so they stopped at a vending cart and got a lofe of bread. Out of nowhere a boy came and grabbed the bread. he took of at full speed.  
  
"Can't you have a peaceful lunch here?"Asked Jessica as thay ran after him.  
  
"Nope"  
  
They caught up with him as he was about to go in to a building marked the newsboys lodging house.  
  
"So you's a newsie to" Said Rachel ,Under her breath she added, "What is it with newsies an Stealing?"  
  
"Yep I's Italicas 2nd,Laser,What ya mean too"  
  
"Oh we met Italicas too,Da same way we met you e stole our food too."  
  
"Hand over da bread"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Ya don't want ta find out"  
  
"Give me ya best."  
  
"Do you want to do it or can I? Rachel asked Jessica.  
  
I want to you did it last time"  
  
"Oh OK"  
  
Laser didn't have a chance. One kick in the stomach and he was down. Rachel walked over and picked up the bread. As they walked away Laser yelled after them"Goils can't do dat!" "Sorry we did" Rachel yelled back.  
  
Rachel still hadn't found what she was looking for. So they kept walking. At last Rachel saw it. "There" Rachel said. And pointed to a building across the street Marked used clothes. As they walked in Jessica asked, "What are we looking for?" "newsie clothes" "In that case" Jessica said, "I think I found some" She held up a pair of black pants a blue shirt and a brown hat. "Those are good" said Rachel "Look for one more pair" They look but couldn't find any "ok you can were those" Rachel said. After they bought the clothes And Jessica changed they walked back to the lodging house. Right before they walked in Rachel said, "Tuck your hair under your hat and talk like a newsie." "Oh and rember you're a boy." "OK" And they went in.  
  
So what do ya think? should I go on? I NEED CARITERS.REVIEW. PLZ if you review you get a chocolate covered one of your favorite newsie.  
  
ALL THE NEWSIES BUT RACETRACK: WE DON'T WANT TO BE CHOCOLATE COVERED!  
  
SPHINXX: LIVE WITH IT  
  
RACETRACK:I DO IT SOUNDS YUMMY  
  
SPHINXX:THANKS RACE. 


	3. nicknames

THX AGIN TO ALL MY REVIWERS.  
  
CH.3  
  
AS THEY WALKED IN RACHEL ELBOWED JESSICA "1 MORE THING TALK LIKE A NEWSIE."  
  
"OK"  
  
THEY WALKED RIGHT OVER TO ITALICAS AND JESSICA SAID IN HER BEST NEWSIE ACCENT "WES NEED A PLACE TA STAY ANDAND WANT TA NO IF WES CAN STAY ERE'." "CAN YA FIGHT?" "SORTA" "HIT ME AS HARD AS YA CAN" "REALLY" "YA" "OK" JESSICA HIT AS HARD AS SHE COULD. (RACHEL COULDN'T BECAUSE SHE WAS SOPPOSE TO BE A GIRL.) ITALICAS TRIED TO STIFFEL A SHOUT OF PAIN.HE SUCCED FOR ABOUT 30 SECONDS. "MERRRRRR GRRRRRRRRRRRR"STILL TRYING NOT TO YELL. JESSICA DOBLE OVER IN LAUGHTER. "SO HAVE U DISCIED?" "JUST ONE MORE THING" "WHAT" "CAN U USE A SLINGSHOT?" "YA" "HIT DAT BODDLE UP DER."HE SAID POINTING TO A BOTTLE 20 FEET FROM DA GROUND.JESSICA PULLED OUT THE SLINGSHOT SHE ALWAYS CARRIED WITH HER. (SHE HAD GOTTEN IT IN NAVADE WHEN SHE WENT THERE.) SHE ALSO PULLED OUT A ROCK.SHE AIMED AT THE BOTTLE QUICKLY AND SHOT.THE BOTTLE BLOW UP INTO A 1000 PEACES.ITALICAS MOUTH DROPED. "HOWD YA DO DAT?" "PRACTICED" "CAN YA FRIEND DO DAT?" "YA" "BOYS"HE SAID TO THE OTHER NEWSIES THAT HAD GATHERD AROUND "LOOKS LIKE WES GOTS OURSELFS A COUPLE NEW NEWSIES." A ROUND OF CHEERS CAME UPFROM THE CROUD.RACHEL SPOKE FOR THE FIRST TIME "THEN YOUS DON'T MIND ITS US"SHE PULLED OFF HER HAT SLOWLY.HER LONG BLACK HAIR FELL TO THE MIDDLE OF HER BACK.EVERY ONE GASPED.JESSICA PULLED OFF HER HAT TOO.MORE GASPS. "YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "YA YOU GOT A PROBLOM WID DAT?"SHE STEPPED TOWERD HIM WITH HER FISTS UP. "NOT IF YA PUT IT DAT WAY." "GOOD.NOW SOMEONE GET ME DIFFRETT CHOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!!!!!OR I'S GONA KILLS SOMEONE!!!!!! "OK OK"ITALICAS SAID TO RACHEL TO ONE FOR THE OTHER NEWSIES HE CALLED "SHOOTA GO AN GETS HER SOME PANTS!" "OK" IN A MINUTE THE NEWSIE NAMED SHOOTER CAME RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS, WITH A SHIRT AND PANTS.HE HANDED THEM TO RACHEL. "HAY DOS IS MINE!"SHOUTED A NEWSIE IN THE CORNER. "GET OVA IT."RACHEL RETORTED. "WERES CAN IS CHANCE?" "UP IN DA WASHROOM,BUT ONE THING FORIST"ITALICAS REPLIDED. "WHAT"JESSICA ASKED. "YOUS NEED NICKNAMES." "WELL MINES SPHINXX"RACHEL STATED. "AND IS DON'T GOTS ONE." "WELL IS CAN FIX DAT"ITALICAS REPLIDED "YOUS HAVE BARLY TALKED SENCE WES MEET YA SO YOUS ARE MOUSE." "IS LIKE IT" "DEN MOUSE IT IS.  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IF U HAVE PEOPLE I CAN USE PLZ TELL ME: HOW OLD WHOS GIRLFRIEND (U CANT BE SPOTS GIRL MOUSE HAS HER.) WHAT COLER HAIR/EYES WHAT RACE HIGHT AND WHIGHT ANYTHING ELSE U WANT ME TO ADD. SO PLZ REVIEW 


End file.
